


The poor little Girl and the hungry little Bear

by ChailzeChucklut



Series: Megalo-Complex: Character Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Original Fiction, character story - plotline, like always idk what to really tag, this is like one of ya typical telltales in which the ending isn't so happy go lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChailzeChucklut/pseuds/ChailzeChucklut
Summary: There used to be a little girl who was a very, very poor little thing.The poor little girl lost her way, unknown where to go, unknown where to be.





	The poor little Girl and the hungry little Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This lingered arround in my Onedrive, for...quite a while,  
> i only recently found out about the fact that you're able to upload ya own original works on this site,  
> since i always believed this site is more for...uh, fanfiction-based stories and all...  
> (Why? That i don't know myself, sometimes my brain likes to be weird, and even confuses me, myself.)
> 
> Anyways, i felt to upload it now, kinda to post it into the world, i guess. 
> 
> Btw, this is not supposed to be a poem so in places where it sounds like it supposed to be one...uh,  
> got no big excuse in explaining why that is, i thought it was an interesting aspect to try? At first at least.  
> But since i personally suck at writing poem's or stories that rhyme and all, all i did was pretty much layer  
> it like one, but honestly, it's just a really, really short story.
> 
> Well, enjoy the reading~

There used to be a little girl who was a very, very poor little thing.  
The poor little girl lost her way, unknown where to go, unknown where to be.  
She followed the path right in front of her, unsure where it would lead.  
But the little girl didn't stop, she walked and walked.  
Till she stumbled upon a very, very fluffy being. 

The fluffy creature was none other than a little bear.  
The bear awoken, looking up, his eyes viewing the poor little girl.  
What is this poor little thing? Is what it was thinking.  
So little, so thin. What a very, very poor little thing.  
Did it lose its way? Did the forest play a game?  
Oh, What a very, very poor little thing. 

The little Bear pitter-patted to the little girl.  
The little girl couldn't help but giggle, such an adorable little bear.  
So cute, so fluffy, and not even scary. He could be my best friend.  
Oh, that's right. Maybe I should play with him a little bit.  
I wonder what he likes to play, should I ask him? 

The little girl asked the little bear, if he wanted to play.  
But the little bear couldn't understand, he tilted his head in a confused way.  
The little girl paused for a moment, thinking how she should ask the bear.  
Then she got an idea, she plopped to the ground and rolled around.  
And the bear did the same, finally the two could play together. 

As it became dark, the little girl didn't want to leave.  
So, she asked the bear, if she could stay.  
The bear didn't give an answer, nor did it deny her to stay.  
So, she just stayed, right beside the bear.  
For many days, and for many nights. 

But when days and nights passed, it was only a matter of time.  
The little bear has gotten hungry.  
There was no food, no honey, no fish.  
But Alas, there was something else.  
The little girl who was staying with him all this time. 

The little bear eyed the little girl.  
She was still asleep, hugging the little bear.  
But the hunger ate the hungry little bear from inside.  
He could no longer hold his urge.  
So, he ate, the poor little girl. 

The little bear was done, eating the little girl.  
He sat down and continued to look into the sunny sky.  
Waiting for time to pass, for the days to repeat.  
He wasn't sad, no. He was just very, very hungry. 

Oh, such a very, very poor and dark little world.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is supposed to be part of a "Character Story-plotline" regarding one of my oc's.  
> I wrote this pretty much just for myself, since i was bored and wanted to add stuff to said oc.
> 
> Both the little girl and the little bear were to symbolize my oc,  
> as the girl herself inside this story was supposed to represent my oc, in human-appearance,  
> and also her curious personality and all, while as the little bear actually is the Glutton whithin her.
> 
> Since my oc belongs to a universe where people have superpowers and all, and well...  
> her power, which is literally called "Gluttony", makes it possible for her to devour anything.  
> Even eating through space, making it possible for her to devour any matter occupying it.
> 
> Ya, ya i know. Sounds like an overpowered character and all, but thing is, she has no full  
> control over her own powers. There are two side-effects in which, were she uses her powers way  
> too much (when she ends up devouring too many stuff through her ability), she ends up going  
> out of control, which i like to call her "berserk-mode", and eventually just falls in her hibernation-mode,  
> in which she ends up falling asleep for...days, pretty much.  
> (well even without her berserk-mode, she'll end up tired and sleeps for quite a long time.)


End file.
